


一串补档

by shanyoumu



Category: Valvrave the Liberator
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyoumu/pseuds/shanyoumu





	一串补档

[黑晴x艾/晴艾]早说过了PWP没有题目

※雷雷雷，OOC，黑晴私设有，女装有，王女提及有  
※大部分篇幅是身体上黑晴x艾，情感上晴艾的路线  
※设定是24话后晴人复活后，rune缺乏时情况发生了变化，主体人格沉睡而后黑晴人格醒过来  
—--  
艾尔艾尔弗是由于身上衣着传来的不适感而醒来的。  
腰上的衣物传来比军服更为紧绷的束缚感，大腿中部的位置也被触感陌生的布料紧紧勒着。那感觉像是……长袜？  
半睡半醒间他因自己突然的想法而稍稍惊异了一下，他坐起身，还未来得及打量身上衣着，余光就瞥见了坐在一旁书桌前的时缟晴人。  
不——虽然外貌看来是，但那并不是时缟晴人。  
悠闲地坐在椅子上的少年正漫不经心地把玩着手中通体漆黑的手枪，感受到艾尔艾尔弗的视线投了过来，他也回视向对方，摆出一副人畜无害的表情向他微笑：“醒了啊，艾尔艾尔弗。”  
艾尔艾尔弗的紫瞳冷冷地眯了起来。  
他右手不动声色地摸索向背后他原本的军服，握住了藏在衣物里的匕首。而后他起身，右手手腕一翻，手中武器寒光尽现。  
“等等。”在他冲出的前一刻少年比他反应更快，手中的手枪枪口已经迅捷地对准了他，“别过来。”  
“是你吗。”艾尔艾尔弗收回匕首垂在身侧，站在原地冷冷看着他，“怎么，时缟晴人又沉睡了吗？”  
“不愧是艾尔艾尔弗，这么快就看出来了啊。”说着与晴人相似的话语，少年的口气里却不见丝毫真心赞服的意味，“符文又缺乏了，主体陷入了沉睡，所以我这 个不完全的人格就醒过来了。你身上那件衣服是我刚刚劫控了你之后换上的，看起来很像多尔西亚王族服饰的配色呢，不错吧。”  
艾尔艾尔弗却没有低头查看，只是定定地看着对方，略一挑眉：“就算你手里拿着枪，也威胁不了我。”  
“没错，我知道。我只是想给自己争取点时间。”少年看起来颇不在意地偏了偏头，“你可以杀了我，然后，‘我’的确就会醒过来。感受着刚死过一遍的剧痛清醒过来。”  
“……所以说，你出现在这里的目的？”对方的言下之意使艾尔艾尔弗深吸了一口气，难得放缓了口气。不过，劫控自己并换上女装……猜也猜得出他的做法八成是什么意思。  
“没什么，只是想实践‘我’的一个愿望，不会怎么样的。”少年微微扬起唇角，“向着我这边走过来，走到书桌前，停下。”  
艾尔艾尔弗稍带敌意地瞥了他一眼，见他将手中的枪支放在了桌面上，才按照对方的话照做。  
“乖乖配合，我也不会太过分，对你我都好。”少年看着艾尔艾尔弗走到书桌前面对着桌面停下，从自己的椅子上起身，走到他身旁。  
“你知道吗，艾尔艾尔弗，‘我’一直想着让你穿着这样的衣服。”少年在他耳边的不远处喃喃轻语，右手探进镶着蕾丝花边的裙摆，摸索到内裤边缘的手指灵活地一勾，紧贴着皮肤的那层最后的束缚就自然地顺着对方穿着黑色长袜的结实修长的双腿滑落下来。  
“把你变成现在这种样子。”少年蹲下身，引导着他右脚挪动了一步，而后握着他的左脚脚踝向上带，让他单腿跪在桌面上，白色的女式内裤还摇摇欲坠地挂在足踝。  
“然后，”少年左手环住他的腰贴上他的背，在他耳畔吐出轻缓而灼热的字句，“把你压在书桌上，从身后侵犯你。”  
艾尔艾尔弗浅浅吸了一口气回头看向他之时，耳畔有些突兀地响起润滑剂瓶盖掉落地面的声音。  
“没什么可惊讶的。”少年已经涂抹了一些润滑剂在右手上，而后将手娴熟地探进他的裙摆，摸索到他身后那一处，毫不犹豫地将两根手指刺进去开始翻弄搅动，“青春期的男孩子对自己的恋人有着这样那样的妄想是很正常的吧？”  
“但是时缟晴人不会这样做。”艾尔艾尔弗尽力忽略着偶尔从尾椎上传来的些许酥麻感和仿佛就响在耳道中的淫靡水声，努力让自己的声音保持平稳。  
“没错，也正是‘我’的这点才让人头疼。”少年的手指变换着位置向内戳刺，感受着那个紧窒的地方逐渐变得湿软，少年又将另一根手指强硬地挤进对方身体的 内部，“我也问过另一个我，来到这世上究竟是为了什么。但是即使那次说通了，‘我’还是在压抑着自己。没办法啦，那就由我来实现好了。”  
“正因如此，你才不是他。”  
“不，在你面前的我就是‘我’哦，艾尔艾尔弗。”少年将对方身体里的手指取出来，贴近对方的耳边吐出甜蜜的话语，同时，将自己灼热的下身狠狠插进对方的躯体。  
“唔……”突然而来的痛感使艾尔艾尔弗忍不住呻吟出声，侵入体内的性器毫不留情地顶开还未完全开拓的甬道，然后浅浅抽出一点，再用力顶进来。他没有体会 过一开始就这么激烈的性爱，身后强烈的顶撞使整个书桌都在摇晃，只有单脚站在地面的他觉得站立不稳，只得前倾身体用双手支撑住桌面。  
“你看，你对这个身体有感觉，是吧？”少年的一只手抚上了他耸起并在微微颤动的肩头。  
“怎么会，我没什么感觉呢。”片刻后艾尔艾尔弗如常一般轻轻笑了一声，他回头看向身后的人，半眯起的紫眸眼角微微挑起，十足十是平常嘲讽的神情。  
“是吗。”少年漫不经心地回应，声音里竟然也带着笑意。他将埋在艾尔艾尔弗体内热硬的东西抽出大半，左手环住对方的腰，略微俯下身将自己再次缓缓全部埋入对方身体，“那这样？”  
他满意地感到身下的躯体微微一颤。艾尔艾尔弗抽了一口气，接着紧紧抿住唇，咽下接下来即将出口的喘息。  
这种感觉和时缟晴人一模一样。  
少年此时抽插的力度是轻缓的，动作间像是小心翼翼地在忍耐着，不想让他受到伤害。这种熟悉的温柔简直令人迷醉，艾尔艾尔弗逃避似的偏过头闭上眼睛，萦绕 在身体里的熟悉感觉却仿佛愈加强烈。徘徊抚摸在穿着紧绷丝袜的腿上的右手偏偏在此时也缓慢地向上移，穿过层层叠叠的裙摆，抚上了他的身体中心。  
“你明明就很有感觉。”这样说着的同时，少年握住了他半勃起的性器，开始不轻不重地抚弄。  
“你太自作多情了。”  
“艾尔艾尔弗，”对方却仿佛没听见他那句实在有些不咸不淡的话语，继续延续着身下有节奏的撞击，右手灵活地套弄着手中的柱体，指尖在柱身顶端若有若无地徘徊逡巡，稍显暧昧的声音响在他的耳际，“你看，你穿上这样的衣服真的很漂亮。”  
他语气里的爱意让艾尔艾尔弗不由得喘息了一声，少年加快了手上套弄的速度，下身的再一次撞击却深深埋入他湿热的内里，慢条斯理地碾磨。前后同时受到的对 待让艾尔艾尔弗几乎喘不过气来，缺乏裙撑的裙摆细腻的布料却还在动作间不时拂过敏感的顶端，他轻轻喘息着，视线所及之处偏偏是身上碍眼的裙装和紧紧勒在腰 间的丝质缎带，情欲和羞耻感使他全身仿佛都渗出淋漓热意。  
身后的人左手扶着他的腰又是一记深深的顶动，同时右手在他顶端稍稍用力一掐，痛感和快感让他霎时绷直了腰线，猝不及防地全部交待在对方手中。  
“对了，你看这件衣服的配色，是不是有点像你喜欢的女孩子穿的那件？可惜，全都被你弄脏了呢。”少年偏偏在此时有意无意地补了一句，不意外看见艾尔艾尔弗释放后瘫软下来的腰狠狠地一颤，他满意地笑了笑，俯在对方耳边细语，“刚才夹得我真棒。”  
“这么喜欢被夹着的感觉，你不如去找个捕鼠夹。”少年对艾尔艾尔弗这样语气冷硬满含嘲讽的回复置若罔闻，他将埋在对方体内的下身抽出大半，又深深撞进去：“随你。再不快点的话，rune都要收集够了啊。”  
身下的顶撞越来越快速猛烈。身体里抽动的感觉太生疏，却又太熟悉，快感和被填满的饱胀感偏偏又超过痛感，这种认知让艾尔艾尔弗只能难耐地抿紧唇，等待这 场折磨的结束。刚刚释放过的身体敏感又使不上力，他只能用双手支撑住自己随着对方动作而摇晃的身体，跪在桌面上半俯着身承受身后往复的抽插。连神识似乎也 变得迷迷糊糊，终于他感到又是一次深深的顶撞之后，那人将自己埋在他身体里，就这么释放了。  
“为什么我会这么喜欢你啊。”最后的时刻来临的时候，他听见耳边传来少年这样的低语，轻微的声音甚至让他怀疑那是不是自己出现的幻觉。

时缟晴人醒了过来。  
然后，他感觉自己下身正埋在一个湿热紧窒的地方，视线里面前穿着裙装年纪相仿的少年正用双手将自己的身体勉强支撑在书桌上，银白色的短发湿湿地黏在修长的脖颈上，断断续续地喘息。简直一看就知道，方才究竟发生了什么。  
他顿时慌了神，慌慌张张地将自己的身体向外退，抽出的动作间还能感到湿滑的体液触感，那种感觉让他简直尴尬得不知道怎么办才好。艾尔艾尔弗感觉到他的动 作，回过头去用泛着湿气的眼睛看他。他脸上带着还未曾褪去的红潮，意外地与平日一般无二的冷硬神色随着出口的询问声音看起来稍有松动：“时缟晴人？”  
“是……是我。”晴人感觉到自己的声音有些支支吾吾，另一个自己做出的事让他面对着对方不知道应该怎么办，但对方的样子导致的他心头的歉意却又让他忍不 住开口焦急地询问，“‘我’……他刚才欺负你了吗？是不是很疼？我也不知道居然会对你这么做，都是我的错，对不起……诶，艾尔艾尔弗？”  
眼前对方的样子让他不由得停下自己自顾自的责备，对方好像忽然卸下了什么重担一样浑身都瘫软下来，他眼看着艾尔艾尔弗漂亮的紫色眼眸里迅速泛起泪光，而后又紧紧咬住自己的下唇。  
他看起来快要哭出来了。  
晴人心下又是一阵慌乱，他急忙将看起来浑身无力的艾尔艾尔弗从桌上抱下来，将他拥入怀中，感受着对方的头靠在自己肩上，肩膀微微颤抖着。  
良久，他听见艾尔艾尔弗终于开口，声音听起来有些哑：“不是你的错。”  
他把环在对方腰间的双手又收紧了点，唇角却不由得微微扬了起来：“你啊……真是个爱哭鬼。”  
而后他稍稍拉开两个人的距离，轻轻地吻上了眼前那人近在咫尺的唇。  
END

[晴艾]……PWP真的不要再让我想题目了我说  
※60分挑战，时点是在正片结束HE的时间线。核心情节是想写更衣间play。虽然play似乎没超时但是总时间妥妥的差不多翻了一倍。  
※而且逻辑也没有。再次不知道自己写的是什么鬼。既然不知道是什么鬼我就直接贴文本上来了……咦有因果关系吗  
人类真是一种可怕的生物。  
当心神疲惫地推开更衣室的门时，时缟晴人君就是这么想的。魔使的身份给了他这么想的资本——不过当一个健全的男孩子在文化祭上被双眼闪着绿光的女孩子们强迫着穿上女仆装，还差点被推去做咖啡厅的女仆侍应生时，无论是谁，这么想似乎都不算奇怪。  
好在虽然过程很麻烦，但最终还是被自己拒绝掉了——晴人关上更衣室的门，背靠着门板抚着胸口叹了口气。  
“诶，那边的女仆小姐？”蹲在柜子前面的男生抬头瞥了他一眼，那是一个外貌看起来似乎有些大大咧咧的前辈，而且眼神似乎不太好——他的眼镜还拿在自己手里，他用大拇指指了指自己背后的方向，“你走错门了。女更衣室在那边哦？”  
晴人站在原地楞了一下，然后他才意识到是自己被认成女孩子了。糟糕，自己穿着女仆装的样子要是被男同学们发现……羞耻感和莫名其妙的后怕感让他迅速拉开了身边半掩着的更衣间房门，迅速地钻了进去。  
然后就在他庆幸好在自己动作够快的时候，身旁传来了自己再熟悉不过的声音：“哦？时缟晴人，没想到你还有这嗜好。”  
晴人因放松而微微扬起的笑容一下子凝固在了脸上，他转身，僵硬着脸上的微笑跟对方打招呼：“早……早啊，艾尔艾尔弗。”  
结果对方完全没有给他哪怕半个台阶下的意思，晴人只好僵着身体，任凭艾尔艾尔弗带着笑意的视线在自己全身从上到下地逡巡了一遍又一遍。  
“还不错，挺合身。”而后当艾尔艾尔弗终于作出符合晴人此时外表和符合他自身性格的评价时，晴人却已经没有羞愤到想要钻到桌子底下的余裕了。  
没错，那种感觉，是缺乏符文定期发作之前袭来的感觉。晴人觉得周身顿时显得冷汗涔涔，意识即将被吞没的晕眩使他有些站立不稳，他只来得及从牙关中挤出“艾，艾尔……”几个音节，然后就没了下文。  
意识被本能控制前一刻，晴人心里想的是：今天的运气实在不能再糟糕了。  
  
当然，艾尔艾尔弗也没想到，时缟晴人的这次发作居然是在这样一个场合。  
更衣间这样狭小的空间中，战斗胜败的重要因素成了地形和先手。结果他很不幸地在这两方面都处于被动地位，时缟晴人突然压上来的时候他一瞬间没来得及抢占主动，结果现在整个人都被压制在隔间的木板上动弹不能。  
裤子在晴人进来之前已经解掉了腰带，这种时候正好被对方轻易地一把扯了下来。跟嗅到鲜血味道的野兽的确没有任何道理可讲，自己的一条腿已经被拉开，伏在 身上的人伸进来的手指粗暴地挤压着最为脆弱的身体内部，刮搔的动作没轻没重，痛得他倒吸了一口气。对方当然不会压抑自己的声音，但是更衣室里另外的那个男 人显然还没走。艾尔艾尔弗此时所能做的，就是一方面努力用手肘顶住没被锁上的更衣间门板，一方面用他现在唯一没被钳制住的右手，让对方迅速地“清醒”过 来。  
好在这家伙还记得为了插进来时不让他自己那么疼做点准备工作，他还有反击的时间。  
他的右手无声地绕过面前繁复的裙摆，穿过晴 人背后裙装的蕾丝和装饰丝带，沿着对方的脊柱向上攀升。脊椎直接拧断，面前的人就能干净利落地咽气；再向上，脆弱的脖颈，只要反手掐住他让他缺氧昏迷，面 前的这一切也能很快结束；接下来，就算是头部，打击得当也能让人登时毙命；然后艾尔艾尔弗的手一路绕过那些可以轻易致命的部位，来到对方头顶，结结实实地 给了对方一记重击。  
感受到对方的一切动作戛然而止，他微微勾起唇角，扶着对方的肩膀稍微直起身，顺手锁紧了更衣间的门锁。  
——  
魔使的痊愈速度的确不慢——即使面对晕过去的问题也是。艾尔艾尔弗下手不重，于是他娴熟地做完这一切之后，晴人已经慢慢醒了过来。  
他醒过来之后面对的情景就是，狭窄的更衣间里艾尔艾尔弗在他咫尺之遥之处好整以暇地对他解释：“你刚才缺乏符文的症状又发作了，然后就造成了这个情况， 接着我打醒了你。由于出去的话不知道什么时候又会发作，所以现在，”他听见门外嘟囔着“刚才那位小姐哪里去了难道是我看错了”的男人走远的脚步声，轻轻挑 了挑眉，双手搭上晴人的肩，“继续。”  
艾尔艾尔弗作出的决定，晴人是一向改变不了的。于是他抿了抿唇，抬起对方的腿，将手指再度深入经过刚才 的开拓已经有些湿软的地方。更衣间里的空间太小，小到连转身的余裕都几乎没有，艾尔艾尔弗随着对方手指在体内搅动的动作而轻轻喘息，赤裸的腿缠上对方腰 际。晴人另一只手环过他的腰，将两人的胸膛贴得更紧。  
晴人终于将分身埋入他的身体时，突然的插入由于重力的缘故，一下深入到难以想象的深度。快感一下子从交合的地方窜上脊椎，艾尔艾尔弗下意识地咬住唇，扶在晴人肩膀上的手因为突然的刺激而微微颤抖。他抬起头看向晴人，开口的声音里带着急促的喘息：“慢一点。”  
晴人从善如流，低下头用犬齿轻轻磨蹭面前人扯开的领口下，锁骨附近裸露的大片白皙皮肤，同时下身控制着节奏慢慢地一次次顶入。他们以前做爱时，艾尔艾尔 弗有时会命令晴人一边做一边咬破他的皮肤吸他的血，以加快补给的速度。结果在不再需要补给效率的现在，这竟然也成为了他们之间的一个习惯。晴人会在他脖颈 附近用牙齿轻轻厮磨咬啮，而不会真的咬破皮肤。  
而身体上最脆弱之处的皮肤被这样轻微刺激着，些许的紧张感反而无限放大了触觉感官的感知。下身 交合的地方撞击带来的些微酥麻感越发鲜明，狭窄空间里对方有些不稳的呼吸拂过自己的皮肤，艾尔艾尔弗有些难耐地偏开了头。他的背抵着身后稍凉的隔间木板， 赤裸的腰被悬空揽起，这样被插弄着的感觉在更衣间稍暗的光线下实在不是什么好体验。在又一次深入的刺激下他终于忍不住搂紧了面前的人，将头靠在他肩上断断 续续地喘息。  
然后他感觉到晴人似乎停顿了一刻，继续下去时体内往复抽插动作变成了厮磨碾压的节奏。动作明明是放缓下来了，但碾磨的动作，似乎都是向着同一个地方而去——  
体内的敏感点再次被若有若无地刺激时艾尔艾尔弗惊喘了一声，转过头微微拉开距离看向晴人的眼睛：“你……”  
晴人的右手已经一路向下探去，握住了他的身体中心，开始熟练的套弄。他回望向对方，脸上泛着不正常的红晕：“艾尔艾尔弗，我想让你……舒服一点。”  
他的话音落下时体内热硬的东西再一次狠狠碾过敏感点，在前后交加的刺激之下艾尔艾尔弗弓起腰，终于射了出来，晴人的手上沾上了乳白色的体液。  
在高潮的余韵中晴人的手揽紧了他的腰，加快了撞击的速度——他也快到极限了。狭窄的空间里只剩往复顶撞中下身发出的湿淋淋的响声，身体还有些脱力的艾尔艾尔弗了然地勾起唇角，靠到晴人耳边，用他一向显得稍低的声线轻轻对晴人说：“里面。”  
刻意压低的声音带着呼吸的热度拂过耳际，晴人抿紧了唇，在再一次的的撞击中深深埋入对方身体深处，完美地实践了对方的话。  
——  
结束之后两人的胸膛贴在一起，感受着彼此胸膛里激烈鼓动的心跳。晴人抬起头，用他温暖的唇轻轻吻上艾尔艾尔弗方才因生理性泪水而湿润的眼角。  
他就像个温柔而又对享用食物毫不客气的大型犬。  
待紊乱的呼吸终于平复下来，艾尔艾尔弗首先开口，用不稳的呼吸向对方交代了一句带有严肃命令语气的话：“出去，去柜子那里拿你的衣服，然后去隔壁换。”  
“但是你……”晴人迟疑了一下，眨眨眼看向自己面前的人，“换衣服不需要……帮忙吗？会不会没力气？”  
然后他看见艾尔艾尔弗抽动了一下嘴角，接下来身边的门锁被对方利落地打开，他被艾尔艾尔弗一手直接推了出去，更衣室的门被关上时他看见他的恋人对着他颇带嘲讽地笑了笑，接着门又被迅速地反锁，整个过程不超过三秒钟。  
每当这种时候，艾尔艾尔弗总是容易害羞呢，……虽然害羞的方式和别人似乎有些不一样。被推出去的晴人摸了摸自己的脸，微微笑起来。  
END

[晴艾]妄想  
※PWP的另一种表现形式。战后晴人醒过来但是两个人还没表白在一起的时间点。请叫我傻黄甜小清新OOC。  
※灵感来源于XQ的一个提到“如果都是妄想”的楼，实在觉得萌cry就偷偷拿来手毁了……因为写出来还没有停留在梗的时候萌所以就不讲梗了（……）意识流好难搞_(:зゝ∠)_  
  
七月的天气总是变幻无定，明明刚刚还是万里无云的晴朗天气，过一段时间天边集结的乌云就沉沉地压了下来，再过一会儿就电闪雷鸣地浇下了大雨。  
推开操场边体育器材室的门，时缟晴人首先被毫不客气地一把推了进去，然后艾尔艾尔弗才好整以暇地走进来，随手关上了身后的门，就好像方才在外面被浇了个透的人不是他一样。  
没错，这个法定休假日里艾尔艾尔弗又带着醒来后记忆全无的晴人出门熟悉模组77的环境，没提防大雨忽至，两个人毫无防备地就这么被兜头浇了个正 着。然后艾尔艾尔弗拽着晴人胳膊带着他一路跑到这个最近的避雨场所，好在晴人的身体还保有田径社成员的基本素质，才总算没怎么拖艾尔艾尔弗的后腿。  
晴人低头看了看自己的情况，又看了看刚关好门转过头的艾尔艾尔弗，不由得笑出了声——两个人真是都有够狼狈的。艾尔艾尔弗倒还是平时那种平静淡然的样子，他环视了一下器材室内的布置，顺手脱下了自己被大雨淋得湿透的外套，叠起来放在了身边的架子上。  
“看来今天还是不应该出门啊……结果现在我们都淋湿了。”总觉得这样下去有点冷场，于是晴人对艾尔艾尔弗尴尬地笑了笑。  
“归根到底是你提出的主意，不要说得像应该归罪到我头上一样，时缟晴人。”艾尔艾尔弗轻飘飘地瞥了他一眼，晴人却觉得像被狠狠削了一记眼刀一样。“别在这里站着了，跟我来。”他随即又补了这么一句，转身向右手边一扇门走去，晴人也只好乖乖跟了上去。  
艾尔艾尔弗之所以会把晴人带到这个器材室，就是因为，它还有一个约摸可以称为更衣室的里间。说“约摸”，是因为那其实也就是一个空空如也的大房 间，侧面立着一个可以存放衣物和其他用具的柜子而已。但是因为放下运动器材之后可以直接过来取东西换衣服，这也就成为同学们，尤其是男生钟爱的“更衣室” 了。  
晴人跟着艾尔艾尔弗走进房间，好奇地打量了一下屋子里的布置。除了一旁的柜子以外，偌大的房间里只有一个长方形桌，和几把随意摆放着的椅子而 已。这里或许曾经被当作会议室，还是其他的什么东西——晴人指尖拂过桌面，那上面划出的一些伤痕证明了它已经很久没有被使用过的事实。  
“男学生都很大大咧咧，这里存着的衣服随便穿走几件都没关系。我找找这里面有没有能换的干净衣服，你在旁边等着就可以了。”艾尔艾尔弗说着走向柜子，晴人也只好“哦”了一声，直接就着身边的椅子坐下。  
他没有发现，艾尔艾尔弗在走过去的时候，多看了一眼桌面。  
没错，在这里发生过什么。  
那是模组77外部局势较为平和期间，艾尔艾尔弗在指导咲森的学生训练的一天结束之后，傍晚最后一个人回到器材室安置器材，然后走进这个房间取走自己的东西。结果起身时一抬眼，就看见了不知什么时候来到自己身边的、一反往常赤红着眼的时缟晴人。  
像是饥饿的野兽终于寻找到了自己渴求的猎物，随即他一下子就被晴人压在了背后的桌面上，长裤被脱下，双腿被粗暴地打开，接下来热硬的性器直接从 背后顶进了身体。就算他们不是第一次做，艾尔艾尔弗身体的柔韧程度也足够好，但毕竟不是女人，插入那一瞬间他还是疼得呻吟出了声，随即又用手将出口的声音 堵住。  
他身体完全靠桌面支撑着，身后传来的猛烈顶撞带得老旧的桌子都发出吱吱呀呀的响声。虽然这里外面不能直接看到，但如果有人经过，有很大可能会好 奇地看看里面的情况。他只能尽力吸着气让自己不发出声音，身后野兽的喘息声还响在耳际，那双手伸进自己的衣襟，再向下向他赤裸汗湿的腰部摸去……  
晴人坐在椅子上，视线不经意地落在艾尔艾尔弗的身上。即使脱了外套，他里面的衬衫也完全湿透了。轻轻薄薄的布料被打湿后几乎是以半透明的样子黏 在身上，勾勒出少年窄窄的腰，稍显单薄却结实的身体线条，再向上，他的胸口前……晴人终于意识到了什么，赶忙偏开视线，随即逃避似的低下了头。明明都是男 人，为什么会产生这种念头……他努力摇摇头想把奇怪的想法从脑海里赶出去，但是那些开始从幻想中浮现的画面却越发挥之不去。  
柜子前面的艾尔艾尔弗忍不住朝晴人的方向看了一眼，少年坐在椅子上低着头，不知道在想些什么。发作的时候是那种样子，平常的时候就一副人畜无 害，他不由得觉得有些好笑。如果是现在发生在这里的话，他又会怎样温柔地做？借助以前晴人清醒的情况下他们做时的记忆，艾尔艾尔弗几乎是立即就想到了那样 的情景：  
他身前被对方的指尖刺激着、爱抚着，身后被晴人的手指伸进去翻弄搅动。晴人有足够的耐心和温柔，直到充分扩张完毕，内部湿软到仅仅是手指的抽插 都会带出令人羞耻的湿黏响声，晴人才会抽出手指，再缓慢地将自己顶进去，一顶到底。身后传来的愉快而疼痛的感觉使他大口喘息，然后晴人用手引导着他转过 头，深深地吻他，让他口中一直忍耐的呻吟全都断断续续地泄漏出来。  
晴人的脑海几乎被那些他平时偶尔想到都会觉得羞耻的想法完全占据了：他将艾尔艾尔弗压在桌子上，硬得发疼的分身在对方身体里不断进出，往复碾磨 紧窒湿热的内部。身体仅仅隔着两层湿透的衣服相贴在一起，身体上渗出的热意使得凉湿的布料都染上热度，他的手划过对方微凉而湿润的皮肤向下滑去，环过对方 的腰部将对方下身往自己的方向带，同时更加用力地向内顶动。这些糟糕的想法使他抬起头想尽量分散注意力，却正好看到艾尔艾尔弗似乎隐约泛着红晕的侧脸。  
艾尔艾尔弗蹲下身翻找着柜子，脑子里却难以抑制地继续着方才的画面：就这样放任他继续下去，把精液全部灌进自己身体内部的话……他就像瞬间被高潮的快感刺激到了一样迅速转过脸，视线冷不丁和也在看向他的晴人视线相接，他赶忙又错开视线。  
仅仅是那样的话还不够。那之后晴人很快就会再次硬起来，然后两人挪到晴人坐的那张椅子上继续，他的衬衫被解开，晴人用牙齿啮咬他裸露的锁骨，而 后再向下舔舐他胸前的两点。身下每一次向深处的挺动都给他带来身体被贯穿的错觉，他干脆闭上双眼，任凭从交合的地方产生的快感一路攀上脊椎。只是这样想 着，艾尔艾尔弗就觉得身体都快要热起来，意识开始变得有些晕眩——直到指尖接触到的布料触感把他唤醒。  
另一边，不知怎么，艾尔艾尔弗泛上红晕的脸就这么闯进了晴人的妄想。想让他的脸无法抑制地泛起红潮，想让他冰冷的表情融化……想让他的身体向自 己全部打开。如果缓慢而有节奏地向他身体最深处顶的话，他会像产生了自己快要坏掉的错觉一样，终于结束一直以来无声的喘息而发出声音，那是比说话的声音略 高的，带着鼻音的发软声线；他锁骨附近和胸前很敏感，如果爱抚那里的话，不用刺激他发硬的前端也能感觉到内里的收缩，内壁的包裹紧得让人难受。晴人也不知 道自己为什么会有这样的想法，但他觉得这些印象就像吃饭呼吸一样自然地浮现在脑海，尽管他之前从没有想过和艾尔艾尔弗做那种事。  
再然后，性器与内壁反复摩擦带来的快感使自己终于达到临界点，就这样深深顶进他的内部，感受他的内壁像是预知到了什么一样痉挛着将自己缠紧，没 顶的快感让自己完全射在他身体里面。双手从他的腰上移开，交握住他因高潮而稍微颤抖的手指……晴人继续这样胡乱地想着，直到来自他人微凉的指尖碰触上自己 的手背。  
他顿时像触电一样把手收回，同时慌张地“腾”地一下从椅子上站了起来。没想到的是，艾尔艾尔弗竟然也瞬间后退了两步，不知道是被他吓着了还是别的原因。一时两人都有些尴尬，对视半晌，居然是艾尔艾尔弗先偏开视线，出口的话语气有些不自然：  
“衣服找到了，你换上吧。……我出去换。”他说完这句话就匆匆走出了房间的门，晴人注意到他声音有些哑，脸偏开的时候耳廓似乎也有些红。  
“什么嘛，艾尔艾尔弗……好像也很奇怪。”晴人站在原地挠了挠头，脑子里下意识绕开了对方奇怪的原因和自己一样的可能性。  
换好衣服走出里间的时候，艾尔艾尔弗似乎也已经恢复了正常，穿着新换的衣服双手抱臂站在墙边等着他。器材室外的天空泛起亮色，突然造访的大雨已经停了。晴人向艾尔艾尔弗点点头微笑，两人一起走出了器材室。  
妄想什么时候能变成现实，感情的路还有多久才能放晴……并肩走在一起的两人心底在不约而同地思索着这个问题。

END

[晴艾]即使是PARO的PWP也没有题目  
※再不更就月更了赶快来刷个存在感……大概是100fo感谢，虽然有点晚……之前在忙三次元，之后还会忙，看是否顺利吧反正10月应该会回来（鞠躬  
※官能小说作家LLF和不会写那个的晴人（大概）。脑洞是很早时跟圆圆提过的……看在我码字时从身体到心理全都是副状态的份上不要吐槽我的结构和逻辑了，反正是PWP【放弃治疗脸  
※发之前我觉得我可能要向LLF道歉  
——  
时缟晴人坐立不安地坐在卧室里，自己的电脑屏幕前。  
不，与其说坐在屏幕前，不如说坐在偏右侧的位置还更为合适——他电脑的操纵权如今掌控在坐在他左侧正对着电脑屏幕的人手中，银发紫眸的青年正握着鼠标，皱着眉头细致浏览着屏幕上打开的文档。  
晴人看着对方不佳的脸色尴尬地低下头，叠放在腿上的双手手心微微渗出汗意。  
他还记得早上的时候约艾尔艾尔弗在咖啡馆，向他提出请他指导自己写自己小说中两个主角第一次的“那种”亲密接触的请求时，对方轻轻微笑了起来，挑眉看着 他：“让我指导是没问题，不过，”他眼神扫过旁桌轻声说笑的高中生少女们，“你觉得在这里讨论没问题？我倒是无所谓。”  
清晨的阳光从他们身边的玻璃窗照进来，暖洋洋地洒在他们身上，晴人却觉得自己的脸颊被阳光晒得滚烫。他迟迟疑疑开口：“那……”  
“晚上去你家。”对方丢给他一句话随即起身离开，留给他一个利落的背影。留晴人一个人坐在位子上，愣愣看着对面的咖啡杯里加过糖的棕色液体还在微微晃动的液面。他叹了口气。  
和艾尔艾尔弗好歹也算认识了很久，毕业后又鬼使神差地签约了同一家文库，自己供稿的是校园纯爱小说，而艾尔艾尔弗，成了一个官能小说作家。虽然彼此算得 上熟络，关系也并不紧张，但是艾尔艾尔弗对人的态度却一直冷淡，拒人于千里之外的态度让他连某些一直想说的话都说不出来。  
和他相处起来感觉真是复杂。  
当那时的想法和这时的意识相重合，晴人才蓦地从回忆的走神状态中清醒过来。挂钟在一墙之隔的客厅滴答滴答，有节奏的声响敲击在他心头，让他觉得多少有些 紧张。对方的食指操纵着鼠标滚轮向下滚动，面色也越来越阴沉，直到进度条终于滚动到底，电脑屏幕上显示出一片干净的空白页面。  
“后面没了？”然后他看见艾尔艾尔弗偏过头，淡淡瞥了他一眼。  
“没……觉、觉得写不下去。”晴人心虚地看了艾尔艾尔弗两眼，随即又低下了头。  
看对方的表情也该知道，一定是写得烂透了。  
艾尔艾尔弗看着他一副等着挨训斥的表情，过了几秒才叹了口气再次开口：“看来你已经对自己写的东西有足够的认识了。听着，时缟晴人，首先写之前，你要把 你对于这种东西莫名其妙的羞耻心扔到一边。或许你可以参考一下我小说的文档，感受一下这种东西应该如何着笔。”他说着拿出随身携带的手机，在屏幕上按了几 下，然后把屏幕上显示着密密麻麻文字的手机递给晴人，面无表情地起身到一边的床上坐下，看着电脑前一副好学生模样乖乖阅览着手机屏幕的晴人——如果忽视他 红着的脸和越来越微妙的表情的话，那神态的确像个乖巧好学生。  
“……那个。”然后过了一会，乖巧好学生尴尬地举手，“艾尔艾尔弗，我觉得有些地方……不太对吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“你看，就像这里。”晴人站起身把手机屏幕递到艾尔艾尔弗面前，犹豫着指了指上面的某个句子，“这种……生理现象，是不可能出现的吧？还有，这个姿势的话……”他指尖轻轻划过手机的屏幕，在某个地方顿住，“不太符合人体工程学设计。”  
“那种事情无所谓吧？”艾尔艾尔弗一脸莫名其妙地挑了挑眉，“这种旨在刺激感官的小说只要能达到那个目的，事实上有多不科学都没关系。”  
“但是会出戏吧？如果实践过，或者至少看过一些那方面的片子的话，怎么也不能容忍——”处事一向温和的晴人每当面对原则问题时就会格外的较真，而这一话题显然也被他划进了原则问题之内。  
“身为成年人连写这种东西都做不到，你有立场指责我吗，时缟晴人。”  
执拗起来的晴人向前走了步，还想再反驳什么，脚下却不经意踩到了什么东西，顿时一惊之下站立不稳，整个人向前倒去，还是不偏不倚地向着艾尔艾尔弗的方向。  
于是仓皇地从床上支起身时艾尔艾尔弗正被他压在身下，两人此时的姿势实在是稍显暧昧，晴人一脸尴尬地刚想道歉，艾尔艾尔弗一句看似轻飘飘实际重磅的话就扔了过来：“怎么，眼看说不过了就想动手？”  
接着被压在身下的人伸出手将自己一向系得紧紧的高领随意地解开，露出领口下小片白皙的皮肤，挑衅似的又扫了晴人一眼：“你这种连写都写不出来的童贞也想动手？有胆量就来，我倒是想看看你能做到什么程度。”  
晴人觉得自己的脑子轰地一下炸开了。  
  
艾尔艾尔弗为向对方说明性状而带来的润滑剂，此时倒是正好在自己身上派上了用场。  
他的长裤被褪下，总是系得整齐的高领衬衫被扯开大半，正凌乱地敞着，两条腿被分开，来自他人的手指正深埋在他脆弱的身体内部，有些杂乱无章地来回搅弄，狭小而密闭的卧室里动作带起的水声隐约可闻。  
只能说，晴人在这方面的天赋远超出艾尔艾尔弗的预料。发展到这种情况不知道有几分原因是在斗气的两个人似乎完全没能意识到这样的发展是否过于微妙，或者说，现在的一切多少有些顺着欲望在进行了。  
当第三根手指终于试探着挤进内部，艾尔艾尔弗低低喘息了声，抬起眼看身上的晴人：“时缟……晴人，差不多了吧？”  
“不，再等等。”晴人轻轻摇摇头，低下头吻上艾尔艾尔弗因喘息而微张的唇，停在对方身体里的手指也不加停歇地继续戳刺摸索敏感点，将身下人本就不稳的呼吸变得更加紊乱。在交缠的唇舌分开的短暂间隙他贴近对方耳边，压低自己也微微带着喘息的声音：“交给我。”  
要看我能做到什么程度的话，就全部交给我好了。  
“时缟晴人你……唔！”不知道又经过多长时间的漫长折磨，感觉到自己的双腿被打开到最大限度，腰被强制性抬起，艾尔艾尔弗刚想开口提醒晴人些什么，就倒 吸了口气，即将出口的话被卡在喉间——随着身体里手指的撤出，热硬的物体紧跟着就顶进了身体，尽管之前充分的扩张已经让内部足够湿软，被异物一下子侵入的 胀痛感还是让他猝不及防地呻吟出声：“别进来、这么多……”  
“慢慢来的话……会更痛吧？”晴人在将分身顶进大半后也终于停下来，下身被紧密包裹着的感觉让他也有点喘息不匀，他俯下身吻了吻艾尔艾尔弗因疼痛而稍稍皱起的眉头，等对方的身体逐渐放松接纳他，才逐渐开始动作。  
初次的两个人都青涩得厉害，做的过程中彼此根本谈不上什么配合，交合的身体却在逐渐习惯对方的存在。侵袭大脑的快感让晴人感觉有些晕眩，开始对动作的刻意控制逐渐被欲望的本能所取代，他扶住身下人纤瘦却柔韧的腰，一次次向内轻重无度地顶进去。  
对方完全遵循本能的攻击对艾尔艾尔弗来说却是更难忍耐的折磨。随着抽插的逐渐加快，开始时身体里胀痛的感觉渐渐麻木，取而代之的是顺着脊椎而上的陌生快 感。就算写过不知多少次，当陌生的刺激真正来临时，实战经验一片空白的年轻官能小说作家还是无法应对。艾尔艾尔弗脑海里转过无数他写过的应对方案，然而最 后他只能紧紧抿住唇抑制住即将出口的呻吟，尽量放松身体迎合晴人的动作。  
身下的撞击毫无章法，内部的敏感点时而被性器狠狠碾过，时而又被冷落，被勾起而又迅速冷却的快感想要累积、想要找到出口，却总是不得要点。艾尔艾尔弗抿了抿唇，隔着被汗湿的刘海遮挡的视线看了一眼晴人，开始稍微试探着自己摆动起腰部。  
一旦开始配合着对方的动作寻求刺激，快感似乎就来得更加容易，身前的欲望也越发坚硬，动作间若有若无地在两人赤裸的腰腹上磨蹭。但濒临临界点却怎么也达 不到高峰的感觉实在有些难受，连晴人似乎都感觉到了他这份焦灼——他俯下身扣住了艾尔艾尔弗正欲移向身体中心的手，接下来，略带迟疑地用自己的手抚上了艾 尔艾尔弗硬挺的欲望。  
“呜……不行，晴、人……”脆弱的部位冷不防被掌握在他人手中，对方手法生疏的抚弄和即将来临的未知刺激让艾尔艾尔弗喘息都急促起来，清楚接下来会发生什么的他只好看向晴人，沾着湿气的紫色眸子带着恳求。  
“但是忍着的话也是不行的吧，艾尔艾尔弗？”晴人说着加快了手上套弄的速度，无视着艾尔艾尔弗隐约的抗拒，低头望向身下人紫色的双眼，眼神里带着真诚，“因为我不想你觉得太难受。”  
最后指尖对顶端突如其来的刺激伴着身下一记深深的挺进，前方后方交加的快感使艾尔艾尔弗一下子绷直了腰际，全部交待在晴人手中。高潮时后穴反射性地痉挛着缠紧了深埋在体内的物体，而晴人也终于进入了最终的冲刺。  
身下承受的攻击一次比一次猛烈，体内的性器几乎是全部抽出又齐根没入，密集的抽插几乎让人喘不过气，艾尔艾尔弗只能一手攀上晴人后背抬起腰尽量迎合着对方的动作，等待着最后的结束——眼见身体里的抽送越来越快，他突然又想起了什么，疾疾开口：“晴人，别……”  
话音未落，晴人在又一次深深的插入之后终于将性器停在了他身体内部，接下来发生的事使艾尔艾尔弗身体顿时一僵——  
他还是射在里面了。  
晴人直到再次低头看向艾尔艾尔弗时，才意识到对方刚才说了什么，赶忙将自己从对方身体里退了出来，又低声向对方说了一声：“抱歉，等等要不要我帮你……”  
“够了。”艾尔艾尔弗深吸了一口气，直接用不耐烦的口气打断了对方的话。疲累感和高潮后的困乏感使他半阖上眼睛，还没从刚才激烈的一切中平复过来的他努力平息着自己急促的呼吸，身边又是一阵窸窣的响动，眼前光线的变化说明着是晴人在他身边躺了下来。  
他又感觉到一阵莫名的焦躁，但既然这是对方的家，自然也没有什么可指责的。  
余光不经意瞥见身旁床头柜上的时钟，他皱了皱眉，片刻后时钟被准确无误地扔到了晴人的身上：“才20分钟左右，果然不行。”  
“……”晴人试探着问，“那你觉得应该多长？”  
“一……一个小时？”艾尔艾尔弗回答的声音有些迟疑。  
“……艾尔艾尔弗。”晴人难以抑制地抽了抽嘴角，“你自己……的时候，就不会觉得没法忍这么长吗？”  
“……”  
一时间两人的对话又没了下文，房间里保持着尴尬的沉默。  
虽然困意已经逐步弥漫上大脑，但艾尔艾尔弗却一点想睡的欲望都没有。他望着头上干净的天花板，终于找到了方才那种焦躁的来由：  
虽然没有谁强迫的成分，两个人都是男人也没什么大不了的，但是这件事发生得还是太过意外。  
“艾尔艾尔弗。”耳边熟悉的声音却恰好在这时响起，晴人像是踌躇了很久一样终于从床上支起身，湛蓝的眼眸真诚地望进艾尔艾尔弗应声转过视线的紫色眼睛，鼓足勇气开口，“今天的事，不完全是意外。”  
他汗湿的右手稍带紧张而又坚定地握紧了对方垂在身侧的手：“我喜欢你。虽然有些突然，但是我希望……”他停顿了一下，努力地咽了一口口水，继续说下去，“我能用一辈子的时间补偿你……在这件事情上。”  
艾尔艾尔弗忽然觉得对方这副紧张的样子实在有点有趣，于是他轻轻笑了一声，不置可否。不过一旦轻松地笑出来，心中的焦躁倒是不知不觉地被抚平，随之精神已经控制不住的困乏感便让他再也支撑不住眼皮。  
用一辈子补偿吗……他于半睡半醒之际在心底咀嚼着对方的话，随即坠入更深的睡梦里。  
  
几天后。  
艾尔艾尔弗又在一天的工作结束后来到了晴人的家——晴人终于打电话来说他把那段情节写完了，请他来看看。  
虽说以他们现在这种暧昧的关系来看，此时慷慨赴约似乎有些羊入虎口的意味，但艾尔艾尔弗倒是完全不担心。晴人不是老虎，他是兔子——兔子急了也咬人的那种兔子。前几天的事发生后，艾尔艾尔弗默默在给对方的评定后面加上了这样一条注解。  
但此时，坐在电脑屏幕前，阅览着自己本应司空见惯的桥段的官能小说作家先生居然感觉到了尴尬。屏幕上的情节正进行到做完之后男主角开始向女主角郑重地表 白，而女主角只是轻轻笑了笑，就安心地在对方的床上睡着了——这个情节未免也太眼熟，而且这样看来面对表白的那个人还颇有几分默许的意味。  
屏幕上的文字和记忆里那天的影像几近重合起来，脑海里被搅得一团乱麻，即使是一向以冷静著称的艾尔艾尔弗，此时也难免有点心烦意乱。  
“艾尔艾尔弗……你看完了吗？怎么样？”直到熟悉的声音带着疑问在耳边响起，艾尔艾尔弗才发现自己不知道什么时候已经从座位上站了起来。他心绪实在太乱，一时只下意识地丢给了对方一句“完全不行，重写”，随即便逃避似的快步走出了门。  
留下晴人一个人愣在原地，艾尔艾尔弗走得实在太急，仓皇之间，晴人只注意到了走时对方被柔顺银发遮掩下微微发红的耳廓。摸不着头脑的晴人又疑惑着向屏幕上显示的文字望去，半晌之后，他才后知后觉地明白过来艾尔艾尔弗方才冲出门的理由。  
总觉得从艾尔艾尔弗的反应看来，这段恋情修成正果的日子，似乎也不远了呢……晴人站在原地眨了眨眼，而后嘴角难以抑制地微微扬起来。  
END

[晴艾]诞生日与纪念日  
※晴人my天使生日快乐！结果我还是放不过第五话晴人怕冷的梗……。  
※最近还是会比较忙……（合十  
——  
十月，已经进入初冬的多尔西亚。  
“艾尔艾尔弗。”指挥舰的控制室，已经接通通讯的电子屏幕上一闪，随即出现了晴人身穿红色驾驶服的影像。正双手抱胸坐在屏幕前的艾尔艾尔弗看到对方湛蓝眼瞳里期待的神情，随即无奈地低下头叹了一口气。  
“不管怎么阻止还是要来吗，真是天真的家伙。明明乖乖留在模组的话，无论对你自己还是我们这方来说都是更好的选择。”  
“在多尔西亚的战争不是就要胜利了吗？”晴人带点诧异地眨了眨眼，“我也只是开架量产机过来，不会有什么问题的。艾尔艾尔弗，你真是无论对什么事都这么认真。”  
“你的缺点就是头脑太过简单。”虽然这样说着，艾尔艾尔弗却已经查看起了面前的电子地图，“西偏南32°，向前约15km。你会找到适合你降落的地方。”  
  
“晴人来了！”晴人驾驶着机体降落在多尔西亚的土地上时，昔日的地球降落组几乎已经到了个齐，为首的灵屋站在众人前方，正起劲地挥着手。晴人也不由得因看见这些熟悉而充满活力的脸庞而微微笑起来，他走下机体，而后——不出意外地被热情的众人围住了。  
“晴人，你怎么来了？”虽然神色也显得很愉快，但连坊小路里见还是微微皱了皱眉，“就留在模组的话也不错的吧。”  
“但是明天就是生日了，”晴人说着，视线扫过面前一众熟悉的面孔，最后落在站在稍远处看着他的艾尔艾尔弗身上，稍显尴尬地笑了笑，“总觉得和艾尔艾尔弗、和这里的大家在一起过的话，会更习惯一点。”  
没错，虽说现在晴人已经能好整以暇地站在众人面前，但不到半年之前，他还在模组的医疗观察室里静静沉睡着。那场改变世界的战役没有在他身上留下什么伤 痕，却夺去了他几乎全部的记忆。他醒来后，其他的普通学生没有胆量也没有机会和这位模组的英雄作过多的机会，于是迅速和晴人熟络起来的，还是和晴人以前就 足够熟悉又身兼重要职务的降落组众人。  
“你刚才放在第一位提出来的可是艾尔艾尔弗哟，晴人？”像是终于抓到了晴人话里的什么把柄，一直静静站在一边的流木野咲目光促狭地扫过另一边的晴人和艾尔艾尔弗两人，成功地把晴人说得脸都红了。  
“既然晴人来了的话，”忽略着晴人结结巴巴的“流、流木野同学”，她又若无其事地转开视线拿出手机，“得赶快通知那位王子殿下准备房间才是。不过多准备 一个房间也挺麻烦，干脆给艾尔艾尔弗换个双人间好了。”她再度转回视线暧昧地打量那边的二人，问句的尾音稍稍上扬，“你们想要两张单人床，还是一张大 床？”  
“两、两张就好了！”晴人红着脸连忙摆着手，结果下一秒一旁的艾尔艾尔弗却开口了，语气坚决而平稳，“一张。”  
这回换成流木野咲发愣了。  
“时缟晴人怕冷。”艾尔艾尔弗又淡定地补上了这样一句。有人回忆起了模组断电转为冬季模式的那一次，顿时恍然大悟。  
“艾尔艾尔弗，你怎么……”晴人睁大了眼睛。  
“你们刚建国时胡闹的那些事，我都看到了。”艾尔艾尔弗不咸不淡地瞥了他一眼，“下雪的时候，所有男女生里就数你抖得最厉害。”  
“但是那也不用非要挤到一张床吧？”  
“这是最有效率的取暖方式。”  
而后两个人就这样争论着走远了，留下一众人回味着他们刚才的话发呆。  
“这两个人，真是越来越……”二宫下意识地开口感叹，但最后还是没能找到合适的形容词。  
  
晚上。阿德莱伊果然给晴人和艾尔艾尔弗更换了一个双人间，甫一打开门，晴人就钻了进去，抱着臂跺着脚狠狠地呼吸了两下房间里温暖的空气。艾尔艾尔弗跟着走进来，走过晴人身侧时又瞥了他一眼，走到床边开始脱外套。  
于是等晴人终于暖和过来爬上床时，艾尔艾尔弗早已经整理好了自己的一切事务，正躺在床上偏过头，用紫色的眼睛注视着晴人钻进被窝。然后他感觉到晴人被子 里的身体蹭了过来，可能是因为觉得艾尔艾尔弗的体温特别温暖，他干脆又侧过了身搂住艾尔艾尔弗，像大型犬一样满足地在艾尔艾尔弗身上蹭了蹭。  
“别胡闹，时缟晴人。”而后晴人听到艾尔艾尔弗开口，明明是命令的语句此时却带了几分倦意和放松，听起来一点威慑力都没有。他又忍不住微笑了起来，没乖乖放开艾尔艾尔弗，却找了个话题：“其实我对这里没什么印象了，艾尔艾尔弗。”  
“你有印象才奇怪。”身旁近在咫尺的人“哼”了一声，“地球的行程曾经经过这里没错，但是迫降的地点离这里还有一段距离。”  
“哈哈……”晴人有点尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，干脆又换了个话题，“说起来，那时来多尔西亚的时候是几月？我还记得一号机里那时的录像，那个时候也下雪了。要 是正好去年也是这个时候，那这次还勉强算是过了一个类似纪念日的东西啊。”他被子里稍微发凉的手自然而然地扣住了艾尔艾尔弗的手，视线却偏了偏，看了一眼 正飘着细雪的窗外。  
“不记得，记那些事情没有必要。”艾尔艾尔弗一副无所谓的样子挑了挑眉，晴人只好无奈地眨了眨眼，表情有点失落，“这样 啊……”但接下来他又像想起了什么似的，忽然翻身压到艾尔艾尔弗上方，看向对方的湛蓝眼睛因兴奋而发亮：“那一起来多尔西亚的纪念日就定成今天怎么样？只 有我们两个人知道的纪念日。”  
“只属于你我两个人的纪念日吗……”艾尔艾尔弗咀嚼着晴人话中的含义，微微扬起唇角，“还真像你会做些无用的事的风格，时缟晴人。”  
但艾尔艾尔弗表露出这种不置可否的态度，就说明他对自己的提案已经默认了。晴人的心情顿时莫名地变得更好起来，嘴角的笑意越发明显，他低下头，轻轻吻上 月光下艾尔艾尔弗淡色的薄唇。而身下的人也配合地打开齿关，任由这个开始时只是浅浅触碰的吻进一步深入，口腔内部的黏膜被对方侵犯进来的舌轻轻舔舐，而后 两人的舌纠缠在一起，随着粘腻亲吻的进行，混合在一起的津液顺着嘴角流下，直到吻得两个人都有点晕眩，晴人才放开对方的唇，分离开时透明的唾液在空气里带 出一条暧昧的银丝。  
一吻完毕时艾尔艾尔弗轻轻喘息着移开视线，却突然感觉到晴人和自己的手扣在一起的手心不再是微凉的，反而反常地有些发烫。他眨了眨眼看向晴人，身上的少年正和他一样轻轻喘着气，但即使对方处在逆光方向，艾尔艾尔弗也能看出，晴人的脸上泛着些许不正常的红。  
发烧了吗？艾尔艾尔弗这样想着，忽然感觉下身一个灼热而坚硬的物体顶了上来，在自己的腿间难耐地蹭了蹭。他顿时对自己方才的担心感到有些哭笑不得。  
“艾尔艾尔弗……”少年原本清亮的嗓音此时因情欲的缘故而有些低哑，呢喃的语调带着毫不掩饰的欲望，又有些请求的意味。艾尔艾尔弗带点纵容地扬了扬唇 角，左手自然地环上了晴人的背。几乎在同时，晴人的另一只手也抚上了艾尔艾尔弗的身体中心，握住半硬的柱身开始上下套弄。  
一切都进行得如此顺理成章。——对，顺理成章。  
平心而论，晴人醒来的时日并不长。但和艾尔艾尔弗从朋友发展为恋人关系，对记忆几乎被清空的他来说却是意外地快。可能是由于性格实在太契合，晴人对几乎 可称得上是他记忆里出现的第一个人的艾尔艾尔弗，又有不亚于并肩作战的日子里的依赖与信任。当然，更重要的是，艾尔艾尔弗当时几乎可以说是迫切地想用这些 有些脱轨的方式，来确认在他身边的晴人是真实的、不会再次离去的存在。  
毕竟他失去对方的时间某种程度上来说已经太久，久到晴人在他生命里消失的光阴已经逐渐超过他们共处时间的长度。而所幸，晴人已经回来了，他现在就在这里。  
晴人的手套弄的速度逐渐加快，他似乎并不急于插入，而是尽量地照顾着艾尔艾尔弗的感受，但即使如此，长久的忍耐也令他有些急躁，明明是初冬的天气，他的 额头上却已经渗出了些许的汗液。身体脆弱的器官被掌控在他人手中的认知使快感被加倍放大，艾尔艾尔弗随着晴人手上的动作而急促喘息着，感受着高潮的临近。 在最后的关头，晴人俯下身再度亲吻艾尔艾尔弗的唇，同时手上的动作加了点力道——他能感觉到身下人的腰肢忽然一僵，紧接着，自己的手心沾上了对方湿黏的体 液。  
“有一段时间没做了。”蘸着体液的手指试探性地挤入身体，晴人在亲吻的间隙附上艾尔艾尔弗耳畔用模糊的声音低声呢喃，“会觉得很辛苦吗？”  
而后他看到艾尔艾尔弗颇为挑衅地挑了挑眉，尽管脸上还带着欲望的红潮，神色里也有着释放后些许的倦怠感：“就靠你，还差得远呢。”他甚至还小幅度地移动了一下腰。  
“艾尔艾尔弗……别动。”明明身体还未紧密契合在一起，晴人却觉得自己已经有些忍耐不住了，看着艾尔艾尔弗略带潮湿的紫色眼睛向自己投来的不解视线，他抿了抿唇，加快了手指在对方体内的抽动速度。  
终于将性器埋进艾尔艾尔弗湿润而紧窒的内部时，两个人反而都长长地叹了口气——无论是因为终于侵入对方身体的满足感，还是身体的空虚被填补的充实感。短 暂的适应后，晴人尝试着移动腰部开始浅浅地抽动，热硬的性器往复碾压着脆弱的内壁，隐约蹭过体内最为敏感的那一点。充分扩张后的身体已经足够敏感，艾尔艾 尔弗因突然的刺激而惊喘出声，和晴人相扣的手五指骤然收紧。他带点恳求地将视线投到晴人的身上，却发现透过眼底迷蒙的雾气，晴人同样也在低头看着他。  
“抱歉，艾尔艾尔弗。”晴人的眉微微皱着，额前棕色的刘海已经被汗水所打湿。他像是已经知道艾尔艾尔弗要说什么，眼里带着些许的歉意，“我已经有点慢不下来了。”  
下一刻，体内原本维持着不大抽送幅度的性器狠狠地顶进了艾尔艾尔弗身体的深处。隐秘的地方被侵犯，痛感和快感实在来得太强烈，艾尔艾尔弗猝不及防之下呻 吟出声，比平时低沉嗓音要高的声调带着几分鼻音，显得竟然有些柔软与甜腻。晴人伸出手，手指插进他有些凌乱的柔顺银发间轻柔地划过，而同时下身撞击的动作 却是相反的强横，毫不留情地将艾尔艾尔弗顶得有些喘不过气来。  
“忍不住的话，就叫出来吧。”属于少年的有些低哑的嗓音在耳边响起，接下来，一 只手温柔地环过艾尔艾尔弗的腰将其悬空揽起，晴人像丝毫不留给艾尔艾尔弗喘息的机会似的加快了抽送的速度，双手扣紧了身下纤细却柔韧的腰肢用力向更深的内 部顶动。就像神凭身体里来自魔使天性的侵犯欲望发挥着作用，晴人湛蓝的眸色变得暗沉起来，每一次抽插都狠狠碾过艾尔艾尔弗体内的敏感点。  
密集 的攻击和快感使艾尔艾尔弗终于因难以承受而断断续续地呻吟出声，沁出的生理性泪水打湿了眼角。身前已经再度硬起来的性器若有若无地在对方赤裸的腰腹上磨 蹭，前后交加却迟迟到不了顶峰的快感如同一种折磨，偏偏腰部已经被牢牢钳制住，连一点自己掌控的余地也没有。他只能在呻吟与喘息的间隙从口中挤出几个支离 破碎的音节：“晴、晴人……”  
结果被用这样的声音呼唤名字好像对晴人格外有效，在最后几下猛烈的抽送后晴人将自己埋进身下人身体的最深处，精液随即全部灌进了艾尔艾尔弗的身体内部。强烈的刺激使艾尔艾尔弗随之也射了出来，乳白色的精液溅上了两人的腹部。  
高潮后晴人还伏在艾尔艾尔弗身上，两人疲乏地喘着气，平复着紊乱的呼吸。等平静的房间里两人喘息的声音逐渐平息下来，晴人才将性器从对方身体中抽出来， 动作间粘腻的触感使他脸上又是微微一红。所幸艾尔艾尔弗此刻并没有看他，可能是因为太累，银发的少年正半阖着眼睛轻轻喘息着，淡淡的月光下泛红的湿润眼角 微微上挑着，看得晴人几乎呼吸一窒。于是晴人再度俯下身，轻轻吻上了他的眼角。  
“别闹，晴人。”艾尔艾尔弗下意识回了一句而后睁开眼睛，又愣了一下，而后轻轻笑了出来——这句话跟晴人刚爬上床时自己所说的，倒是十足的相似。  
而晴人此时也像是回复了他乖巧的本性，他点了点头轻轻应了一声，没有和艾尔艾尔弗继续厮磨太久，而是乖乖地起身，而后在艾尔艾尔弗身边躺下。被子里的两只手继续紧紧地扣着，艾尔艾尔弗侧头像是看了一眼什么，却没有言语。  
并不算久的沉默之后，午夜的钟声乍然在多尔西亚的夜空响起。  
“十八岁生日快乐。”艾尔艾尔弗像是早已准备好了生日的祝福一样偏过头，看向月光下正回视向他的棕发蓝眼少年。接下来他却忽然像被噎住了一样短暂失去了 言语，他只是紧紧抿住唇，把两人相扣的十指握得更紧。片刻之后他才重新开口，声音里带着几分哽咽，“你已经十八岁了。”  
十八岁，在吉奥尔文化中并没有什么特殊的含义。然而此时艾尔艾尔弗口中所说出的这个词，两个人却清楚地明白，它对晴人所代表的意义实在太多太多。  
他的光阴险些就在十七岁的某天戛然而止，而他的外貌，恐怕也将永远是这副十七岁的模样。  
但是，他现在已经十八岁了。经历了十七岁的波澜，度过了十七岁的苦难，更认识了十七岁的他——他现在，已经十八岁了。  
“嗯，我已经十八岁了。”晴人微笑着，将身边哽咽的艾尔艾尔弗揽入怀中，“所以别哭了，爱哭鬼。我就在这里。”  
十八岁的第一天，与十七岁的最后一天。诞生日与纪念日。所铭记的，并不只是两个与众不同的日子，还是两个人一起度过的、珍贵的时光。  
直到牵着手到老，都会永远记得的时光。  
END


End file.
